Summer Promise
by Jun-Despair
Summary: Flynn blinked away a tears as the memories came rushed to his mind. He finally arrived at the cemetery, and with a wide smile, he placed the lilies on the tombstone.


Summer. Hot, humid, and not to mention the chorus of cicadas that came almost everyday, every minute. Flynn doesn't hate it. It fact, this brings back an old school memories that he loved. His blue eyes stared at the clear, same colored sky, as he walked to the uphill road from the train station.

It's been a while since he came back to this town after he moved away several years ago when he graduated from high school. Going to a big college and became a great lawyer. That brings a smile to his face as he reminded by how eager he was as a child. He would study over and over, watch some complicated news, and read a newspaper every morning like some adult. Even his father told him to not became an old man before his age.

Flynn watched the scenery, how the road changed after he was gone, how the houses by the hill getting wider and wider after few construction, and how the trees by the road grew bigger that it gave a lot of protection to the raging sun. He remember that he walked past this tree few times with his best friend, fighting over the shades as the two of them really hated the heat back then.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Flynn, you should date a girl already. I mean, that girl from next class always looking at your way."<p>

"I have no intention to go on dates while still at school. I need to focus on my study."

"Ooh, you sounded like an old man. Relax for a bit and enjoy your teenage life."

"And ends up failing in class. No, thank you, Yuri. You can be the only one to do that."

The dark haired male gave a frown but then he turned sideways to lean on the window. He stared at the classroom ceiling with unreadable expression, as if there was a lot of things that going on in his mind. "Let's go biking at next summer break." Yuri said, eyes still locked onto the ceiling.

Flynn raised his head and he smiled. "Sure, why not?" Yeah, it's summer break after all. The time where he told himself that he could rest from all the study and enjoy his youth. And those are the time he spend with Yuri.

"Hey, Flynn."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Flynn stared at Yuri's back. The said person was currently steering the bike with the blond sitting at the back seat. The ebony colored hair swayed along with the winds and Flynn raised his hand to block the strands from getting into his eyes. He didn't answer the question earlier, because he knew that Yuri will ask it no matter what.

But, it never come.

As if it was forgotten, the second question didn't came and the two of them was engulfed in silence. Yuri went quiet all the way until they've arrived at the foothill. That raised a question inside Flynn's mind, as he never saw the quiet side of his friend like now. "Yuri?"

"Huh?" The dark haired man lifted his head from the road and stopped the bike. "Oh, sorry. I'm kinda thinking of something." He said with a small, soft voice. Flynn went off the bike and stared at Yuri with confused eyes.

"It's not like you at all to be really quiet like now. So, the question that you wanted to ask-"

"Ah, no. It doesn't matter. I was thinking about asking you which one is good for snacks. Watermelon or rice cake?" A wide grin found its way back to Yuri's face and Flynn smiled.

"Of course it's watermelon. It's summer after all."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think if I said I wanna date you?"<p>

The brakes screeched loudly when Flynn hit it with a full force, sending Yuri to stumble against his back at the sudden stop. The blond turned his head sharply to glare at the man by the back seat, who currently giving a massage to his cheek that made contact to Flynn's back.

"What the hell? You don't have to be so surprised like that. It was a joke."

"Yeah, if it's true, I wouldn't want to date you either." The answer was harsh, but Flynn understands about it very well. But, if it wasn't a joke, he would probably wondered about his answer. Yuri was like a brother, a best friend, someone that will stay by his side no matter what happened. If he went out on a date with his friend, would they friendship vanish into a thin air? Did he love Yuri more than a friend in the first place?

They decided to stop at the local snack shop and went to buy ice creams. The sun was pretty harsh today. It's became very hot at the middle of the summer and Flynn's skin began to turn red by the contact of the sun light. He usually fine with being under the light, but maybe today is not his day.

Yuri went to look at the ice cream fridge, and he took vanilla flavored ice cream for him, and a caramel one for Flynn. "Thanks." The blond said after Yuri handed the ice cream over to him.

"Your skin looked very bad. Want to call it a day?" The dark haired male took a seat beside him, biting down the corner of the square shaped ice. A smile came to his face as the sweet, and cold sensation melted inside his mouth.

"Yeah, probably we should." Flynn glanced at his friend who ate the frozen treat with a delight. He gave a bite to his caramel ice cream and also smiled. "You look really happy today."

"Of course. I got to spend my summer with you once more."

"We spend all the summer together until now. What's gotten into you, Yuri?"

Silence.

The onyx eyes stared at the sky. The smile slowly faded from Yuri's face, and another smile, which look like he forced it out, replaced it. "Yuri?"

"Oh? No, never mind."

His weird behavior gets on Flynn's nerves. Sure, noisy and hyperactive Yuri get him annoyed, but, when Yuri became quiet, he never once feel so useless like this. What can he do to get the energy back to his friend?

They ride back home never felt this painful.

* * *

><p>A kiss.<p>

Flynn haven't experienced it in his life. But today..

Yuri kissed him. On the lips.

The dark haired man gave him a sheepish smile. Saying that he liked Flynn for a long time, and if the blond wants to reject his feeling, he should let Yuri at least gave him a kiss, so his friend could forget about the heartbreak. But Flynn hadn't gave his answer yet, and the smile on Yuri's face was painfully sad.

Yuri offered a ride back home, and Flynn agreed. They talked about few things that happened at their home, as if the confession earlier never existed.

The last day of summer break, and Yuri told him that they should hang out at the next summer break once more. They shared a silent agreement.

But that promised day never come.

On their way back, they took a main road as it closer to Flynn's house. Flynn saw a car drove recklessly and suddenly, the car hit them.

The blond was pushed down from the backseat, and his elbows, and knees bleed from the scratch and the fell. Though, he sight before him was more terrifying than everything.

The car hit their bike, and Yuri. He was unconscious, and blood coming from his forehead. Their bike smashed into a thing that wasn't a vehicle anymore, and Flynn desperately screamed to call for help. From the look of it, Yuri suffered a severe broken bones.

And his life might not be saved.

* * *

><p>Flynn blinked away a tears as the memories came rushed to his mind. He finally arrived at the cemetery, and with a wide smile, he placed the lilies on the tombstone.<p>

"I'm home, mom, dad."

He spent a few minutes to pray and he could remember how they passed away peacefully in their bed. No sickness, no accident. They passed peacefully hand in hand, and Flynn thought that they might be happy, they could be together on their last time.

"Ah? Isn't it Flynn?"

He lifted his head at the familiar voice, and he smiled. It was the auntie by the snack shop downhill. "Yes. I came here to visit." He answered and dusted off the dirt on his pants, because he was sitting on the ground while praying.

"That brings back memory." She laughed softly. "Already went to the hospital? The nurse said about some improvement, and that guy might be awake anytime soon. He might want tou to be the first person he see, you know."

Flynn chuckled and grabbed his bag. "Of course." And with his goodbye to the aunt, he went to the hospital, where he could see his friend on every summer.

* * *

><p>The room was pure white, from the walls, ceilings, curtains, and even blankets. A flower placed neatly on the glass vase by the table next to the bed. The scent of medicines and disinfectant filled the room, but somehow, Flynn never get sick of it.<p>

He dragged a small chair next to the bed, and he took a seat. Gently, he held Yuri's hand, and give the knuckle a kiss. "Hey, I'm home." He whispered. Though, the man will not answer his greetings. Flynn's blue eyes saddened when he saw no sight of his friend waking up. "I never had the chance to answer your confession, you know." The whispers came out a little desperate as Flynn choked back a tears from flowing out.

"When are you going to wake up? It's been ten years already."

Yuri went into a coma since the accident. The injuries already healed, but the doctor said it might be the trauma that prevented him from waking up. That, or Yuri doesn't want to wake up, at all. Flynn came here every summer break, the time where he took some months off his work, hoping that their promises will be the one that could wake Yuri up.

He doesn't want to give up. But, he became really desperate.

He wants to look at the annoying smirk once more. He wanted to look at the bright, onyx eyes, filled with curiosity and energy. He craved for those happy looking face whenever they were together.

"Yuri. Wake up already."

Tears streamed down his face, and he gave Yuri's hand another kiss. He will give Yuri a kiss on his lips, if the oxygen mask wasn't there. Hoping that this will be like a fairy tale, where Yuri will be woken up from a kiss. Yeah.. as if.

Twitch.

The fingers in his grasp moved slightly.

And slowly, the onyx colored eyes met the sapphire once more.

* * *

><p><strong>A.n<strong>

**GREAT JOB JUN. please forgive me and this crappy angst. Woke up from a nap with a depressing dream, and went to listen to Bump of Chicken - Zero, and I felt like I want to die. Followed by Vayne Aurelius themes and I just want to drown in the feelings. urgh.. kill me**

**no wait, don't. Anyway, this isn't my first ToV fanfic, but I deleted the previous story. SO sorry for the usual grammar mistakes and typo since I haven't found any Beta reader. If you want to lend me a hand cleaning those grammars crap away, feel free to send me a message.**


End file.
